comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Katherine-B320 (Earth-5875)
Lieutenant Commander Katherine-B320, better known as Kat, was a SPARTAN-III supersoldier of the UNSC Navy attached to the UNSC Marine Corps' Special Warfare Group Three. There, she fought at Noble Team under the callsign Noble Two as the unit's technology expert and the second-in-command of Commander Carter-A259. Biography Childhood and SPARTAN-III operations Kat was born on January 30th, 2533, in Monastir, New Harmony. Her father, a UNSC Marine, was killed in action during the Shanxi Campaign and her mother died of an advanced malign cancer in 2536. Orphaned very young, she was raised by her grandmother, a retired Marine General. However, in 2540, following the fall of New Harmony to the Covenant, which led to the death of her grandmother, the Office of Naval Intelligence took the opportunity to "recruit" Kat as a part of the SPARTAN-III Program's Beta Company. Duo to her near inhuman skills with technology and computer programs, she was marked out for special assignment shortly after Project CHRYSANTHEMUM, only to be taken out of Beta Company's population by Lieutenant Kurt-051 and Master Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, weeks before the disastrous Operation: TORPEDO. Shortly after, she was sent to Noble Team under Commander Carter-A259 with the callsign "Noble Two". First Contact War during the Battle of Fumirole.]] On April 22nd, 2552, Kat devised an operation to destroy a ''CCS''-class battlecruiser that maintained position above a city during the Battle of Fumirole, using a HAVOK tactical nuclear weapon she carried. carrying the HAVOK nuke towards the ''CCS''-class battlecruiser.]] She was gravely injured by a Covenant Type-26 Banshee during the battle, which costed her right arm. Unable to continue carrying the bomb, the device was picked up by her teammate Thom-A293, who ultimately died destroying the battlecruiser duo to a time miscalculation. Thom's death deeply affected Noble Team, more specifically Kat and Carter, both who took full responsibility for the casualty, and were unable to cope and admit his death was his own doing and decision to act alone. Colonel Urban Holland asserted that Thom died because he chose to attack without any backup or support. Thom was replaced as Noble Six by David-B312 in July 2552, days before the Fall of Reach started. Fall of Reach defending Sword Base.]] the initial days of the Fall of Reach, Noble Team participated of an operation to investigate a mysterious sudden communications blackout at the Visegrád Relay, on Visegrád, leading to the first engagement against Covenant soldiers on Reach. During the mission, Kat recovered a data module belonging to Laszlo Sorvad, which contained a massive discovery: the Covenant had deployed forces on Reach. data to Dr. Catherine Halsey.]] This led to the activation of the WINTER CONTINGENCY and the team to move to Sword Base, which was unser siege by Covenant forces that came from a SDV-class heavy corvette. Kat and David fought against Covenant soldiers on the ground and repelled them from the multiple sites, such as Farragut Station and Airview Base at the Babd Catha Ice Shelf. Noble then debriefed with Dr. Catherine Halsey once they entered Sword Base, where Kat gave the scientist the module that contained Sorvad's data. Battle of the Szurdok Ridge and UPPER CUT and Kat-B320 during the Battle of Szurdok Ridge.]] After receiving intelligence gathered by Jun-A266 and David, Kat devised a large-scale UNSC assault against the Covenant-occupied Szurdok Ridge, where Kat and David fought against the Covenant on the ground while the rest of Noble provided them with aerial support. David and Kat performed a reconnaissance mission in the Covenant site, destroying three Type-38 Tyrants and Spire One. .]] However, the subsequent destruction of the ''Paris''-class heavy frigate [[UNSC Grafton (Earth-5875)|UNSC Grafton]] by the ''CSO''-class supercarrier ''Long Night of Solace ''forced Noble to hide, and Kat to develop a plan to take it out. She proposed that Noble Team should reconfigure a Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine as a makeshift slipspace bomb to destroy the supercarrier. Carter, Kat, David, and Jorge-052 moved to the Sabre Program Launch/Research Range, near Farkas Lake, to start the operation, where they helped the local UNSC Marines to defend the base. Noble then separated; Jorge and David took part in Operation UPPER CUT on space while Kat, Carter, Jun, and Emile-A239 remained on the ground. Siege of New Alexandria As the Fall of Rach waged on, Kat and the survivors of Noble Team aided the UNSC into evacuating civilian population centers. They reunited with David during the Siege of New Alexandria, and all neutralized Covenant communication jammers in buildings, including the Olympic Tower, to evacuate ONI personnel. Soon after, Noble was briefed by Colonel Holland, who ordered them to destroy Sword Base, although they would need to stay in a radiation bunker to protect themselves from the glassing of New Alexandria by the Covenant. Death While Noble Team escaped from the Olympic Tower in an elevator towards the bunker, a sangheili Field Marshal aboard a Type-52 Phantom shot Kat through the skull with a Type-31 Needle rifle, killing her instantly. The survivors of Noble Team were extracted from the ruins of the city on August 26th, where Carter carried her body out of the bunker. Personality Kat was overtly dry and sardonic, and was described as athletic, brillant and inspired by her peers. She was an incredible hacker and cryptanalyst, and allegedly there were no systems she was unable to hack. As stated by Colonel Urban Holland, Kat usually invesigated classified information more than what those above her would enjoy. Her abilities with computers were described as "supernatural". She shared a close bond with Carter-A259, the leader of Noble Team, as the two were the only survivors of the original iteration of the team. Within the team, she acted as his second-in-command, and Carter trusted her with his own life. He valued her tactical input in combat situations, and once she died he became devastated. She and Carter blamed themselves for the death of Thom-A293 during the Battle of Fumirole despite the fact neither were responsible. Equipment Kat wore the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V with an AIR ASSAULT-class MJOLNIR. She sported a prosthetic in the place of her right arm, which she lost during the Battle of Fumirole. Her weapon of choice was a personalized M6C pistol with the words "для бабушки" (dlya babushki), meaning "for grandma" in Russian. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Females of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:SPARTAN-IIIs of Earth-5875 Category:SPARTANs of Earth-5875 Category:Beta Company members (Earth-5875) Category:Noble Team members (Earth-5875) Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Gun Wielders Category:Weapons Experts Category:Geniuses Category:UNSC Navy officers (Earth-5875) Category:Military Personnel Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Females Category:Created by Draft227